Remembrance
by Setsunaluver
Summary: *Finished* A epic adventure of Van trying to find the man that killed his sister, Warning Yaoi!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: I don't own anything that has to do with Zoids Chaotic Century except maybe a few characters in this story.  
  
As Van grew older, he had lost touch with all of his travel buddies. Irvine, Moonbay, and Fiona. He had traveled across every desert, every city and town. Finally after ten years of traveling he decides to return to his colony in the desert. "Oh I just wish I could see them one more time." Van says dreamily staring up at the stars. He looks into his past seeing him laughing about jokes and when they went without breakfast and he saw a flying papaya. "Just one more time." Van gets up from atop his Shield Lyger and hops into the cockpit. "Zeke!" A small dragon type organoid growls and flies up into the sky, to crash down into the engine of the lyger. "Ok buddy. Ready to go?" "ROAR!" The lyger roars out, its roar echoes through his thoughts, again of his travels. "Ok then." Van sighs and starts heading back to his colony. He heads there slowly, still thinking of them. It was now there fourth anniversary of being separated. Van thinks to himself wondering why he had missed them. Irvine had always tried to steal Zeke and know stole Fiona's love from him and Moonbay was the worst singer ever, and even had been a bitch to him. "I miss them so much it hurts." Van sighs, he looks to see smoke coming from the direction of his colony. "Shit! What's that?" Van screams as he pushes the Lyger into full speed. "Hurry Zeke!" Van makes it to his colony to see it in ruins. "What the hell!?" Van jumps out of his cockpit and runs to the direction of his home, he finds it in ash. "Sister!?" He looks into the still smoking ash and sees a small body in the center of it. "Sister!" Van runs toward it, scooping it in his arms, setting it in clean ground. "Van.he came." "Who?!" Van was now crying, he was seeing his sister in a position that he'd hope that he'd never see. She was covered in her blood, parts of her body were completely burned to the bone and her hair was gone. "The... The..." He looks into his sisters fading eyes. She forces a smile at Van, breathes a heavy, ragged breath and her eyes rolled back in her skull, never for them to see the light of day or another full moon of the night. "NO!" Van screams out as he held the dead body of his last surviving family member. He stands up, carrying her to the edge of the colony. He sets her down and digs a deep hole. Saying a prayer, he buries her body, finishing with a last word and walks back into his colony. The sun was now setting, Van had looked everywhere for any signs of life, to his dismay he found none. "My colony. It's gone." Van walks back to his remains of his house and sits down beside it. Zeke crawls up beside him and curls behind him, acting like a pillow, trying to comfort him. "Zeke. It's gone." Zeke growls a growl of comfort and nudges Van, letting him get comfortable. "Oh, Zeke." Van bursts into tears, holding onto Zeke. As he lets his tears fall he feels tiredness wash over him, finally after a few minutes he falls asleep on Zeke's tail, himself wrapped around it, still crying in his sleep.  
  
!!!!Authors note!!!! Ok you might think that I, Setsunaluver copied Zodian666. In fact I did not, he copied me. So *sticks out tongue* there! 


	2. Searching

The next morning Van got up and left his ruined colony behind. As he watched it disappear behind him, he felt a sudden hatred bury into his heart. "I have to find out who did this! I will get revenge!" Van screamed out as he made the Lyger go faster. He traveled across the desert to come across the same ruins of where he found Fiona and Zeke. "Look buddy. It's where we first met. And the first time I ever left my home." Van clenches his fist until his nails caused a slight cut in his palms. "Gr?" "I just. I just want to know who did this Zeke. For my sisters sake, and mine." Van whispers as he hops out of the cockpit, landing on the sand. "Gr!" Van looks up to see Zeke following him. "Heh, I see you want to see it to. Well, come on then. I just wanted to think that's all." Van starts to walk towards the ruins, blinking away some fresh tears, remembering his past and present. As he enters it, the room was covered with dust, rock debris and sand. "I thought this place would have gotten destroyed by now. But I guess I was wrong." Van sighed as he found the broken capsule of Fiona. "I wonder why she left. I mean for Irvine!" Van screamed at the top of his lungs kicking the broken pieces, sending them fling across the room. Zeke growls at him, causing him to grow silent. "I'm sorry, I guess I still have feelings for her. But god damn it. for my best friend!?" "Gr. Gr Gr." "Oh, Zeke." Van smiled slightly while sitting down on the floor. "I remember when I first met you. I thought I would be an awesome fighter right away. I was wrong. Even now I am not the best. But I have to admit. I have gotten a lot better." "Gr gr gr gr." "Yeah. We better leave, we're wasting time on finding whoever destroyed my colony." Van smirked as he got up leaving what he has once seen behind, this time forever. "Alright. Come on now." Van jumps in his cockpit and waits for Zeke to jump in. "Zeke!" "ROAR!" Zeke slams in and starts the Lyger's special abilities. "Let's go!" Van pushes the Lyger forward toward the west, hoping to find a town for more information on who could have destroyed his colony. At the end of the day Van had made it to the next town, it was called Buraja. "Now where are we? Zeke?" "Gr." "Buraja? Um. Ok. Zeke, is it just me or does that mean bra?" "Gr. gr. gr." "Well, I better get crackin." "Gr?" "Just come on Zeke." Van walks into the town with Zeke following close behind him. The people stared at Van as he walked with the organoid, but he looked on, just staring ahead. "I will find them Zeke. I will kill them all if I have to." Zeke looks up at Van; he had changed from his fun loving and food loving carefree kid to a hard-core adult. It scared Zeke a lot, but he tried to ignore it. Van was now facing a man, talking to him; slowly his voice began to rise. "I said that I need to ask you some questions!" "And I said that I have no answers for you!" "Answer me now!" Van was now screaming, drawing a crowd around them. "Hey, listen kid! I have no answers for you! Now get out of here you brat!" Van raised his fist to the guy's head. "Tell me now!" The guy just smacked his hand away, laughing in his face. "You don't scare me boy. You better leave here or you'll get beat up." "Ha! You don't scare me either old man!" Van moved his fist upward, punching the man in the jaw, sending him flying to the ground. "That's it little boy, you've asked for this!" The man ran toward Van, kicking high in the air, causing Van to fly a couple feet in the air, landing in a pile of garbage. "I taught that kid his lesson." The man wipes his hand's off and walks inside a store. Zeke had been watching but now was running over to see to Van. "Gr?" "Zeke." Van was in pain, barely able to move. "Gr." "I'm alright Zeke." Van slowly stood up, grimacing in pain from the kick. "I will get him." Van moves toward the store, still grimacing as he walked. "Hey! I'm not through with you!" Van called out in the store. "Kid. Leave me alone. Do you want me to kick your ass again!?" "I just need some answers!" "And I don't have them. Now go away." Van smirked at him. Zeke looked over at Van, seeing him move his hand to his gun. "Gr!" "Shut up Zeke!" Van yelled as he drew the gun. "Now will you tell me!?" "Hey, kid. Come on. Put that away. There's no need to get bloody." Van trembles a little still holding the gun. "They took my sister away from me! They took my home away! I want answers!" Van moves his finger to the trigger. "Hey. Calm down kid." The man was now getting worried, he knew Van meant business. "They killed her! Zeke, get out of here. I don't want you to see this." Van whispers to Zeke, still facing ahead at the man. Zeke slinks off, moving toward the door. "Ok. Calm down. Look, I have really nothing to say for ya kid. I just know what happened." "I don't trust you." "Listen. I just saw from afar. Come on. I have kids. I can't leave them alone." Van thinks of them like his sister, losing a loved one. Feeling sorry, he drops his gun on the floor, looking at it. "Ok. Least we know you aren't going to kill anyone." Van slides to the ground, letting himself let loose his feelings, he starts to cry silently. "Kid?" "Just leave me alone. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." "I know how it feels kid. I have lost people too." "But she was. she was my sister." "Hey come on, what about a zoid battle?" "I don't feel like it. For once in my life." Van looks up to see the man standing over him, holding out his hand. In his hand was Van's shotgun; Van smirks slightly and takes it from him while wiping away some fresh tears. "Thanks." "Heh, so where are you going kid?" "Somewhere." "Oh. Well, maybe I can help you out. I mean... This place is as dull as a board." "I don't need anyone. After what I did, I can't believe you don't call a police man." "Hm. Nothing like that would happen here. So you better get going then. But I warn you. People have been seeing a strange Zoid around here. Some people leave and never return." "I don't need your help. I can do it myself." Van gets up slowly and walks toward his Lyger.  
  
!!!!Authors Note!!!! Ok sorry for the somewhat of a cliffhanger but I needed to re check my other parts. Reviews please! Don't care what they are but try to be nice. 


	3. Virus

Van reaches his Lyger and decides to leave the town, hoping that he wouldn't get into any trouble from the law officials. "Zeke!" Zeke jumps in the Lyger, adding his power to its. "Ok, buddy. Lets get going before something happens." "ROAR!" The Lyger takes off, heading westward. "I can't believe I did that. Why did I draw my gun?" Van thinks to himself, he still didn't believe what he did. As they ride, Zeke senses another Zoid. "Grrrrrr." "Great. A Zoid. Zeke, get ready for battle, we might have to." Van smiles wickedly, waiting for the Zoid to come closer to him. "Zeke are you prepared?" "GR!" "Ok. Lets go!" Van pushes the Lyger forward toward the Zoid; he stops abruptly seeing that the Zoid was a Command Wolf, just like Irvine's. "Irvine!" Van grits his teeth at the sight of that Zoid. It hurt him deep inside for what he had taken away from him, Fiona. "I will get you!" Van charges the Zoid, crashing into it; he hears a young kids voice come from the Zoid. "Hey! I wasn't doing anything. Why did you charge me!?" "Heh, kid, you should never be in your zoid unless you want to battle. It's the way of the world." "But this is my fathers Zoid. He'll kill me if anything happened to it." "Fathers!?" "Yes. but." "Who is your father kid!?" "I don't know you. I don't think I should give." "Shut up! Tell me or your Zoid gets crushed!" Van raises his paw over the Zoid. "Fine! It's Irvine." "Irvine! I knew it. I am going to kill him for what he did." Van whispered under his breath. "Hey kid. Can I see your father. I think he should know what you are doing." "No! Please don't, he doesn't know I took it out here." Van grits his teeth with rage, but his voice remains trust worthy and calm. "I wont tell him, if. I get a place to stay. Then I promise I wont tell him." Van lied, smiling to himself at his progress with his journey. "Ok. Um. I'll show you." The kid struggles with turning the Zoid around until he was facing back to where Van had came. "Oh shit. Not that town again." Van sighed as he watched the kid take off toward it. "Having trouble?" "No. I got it." Van followed the kid back toward the town, but instead of going inside of it, he turned and went around to the back. "Mother hasn't been very well, she is sick. But don't worry, you can't catch it, that's what daddy said." The kid opens the cockpit and jumps out, to Van's surprise; he looked just like Irvine, but was much shorter. "Scary." Van shudders at the kid, grinning a little grin so not to show his anger. "Well." "Oh, just follow me." The kid runs off to a small home by a small stream flowing from some rocks. "Here it is. I am sorry, it isn't that big but we have an extra room." The kid runs to the door and opens it. "Come on mister." Van follows, a little uneasy. "Thanks kid." From a room, out popped Irvine, Van recognized him immediately. "Boy!" "Yeah daddy?" "I thought I told you not to touch my Zoid again!?" "Yes daddy but I thought." "Come here." "But daddy." Irvine looks up to see Van, but luckily he didn't recognize him. "Who is this?" "He is a person I met when I was out there. He needed a place to stay, and I thought he could stay the night with us." Irvine still had his eye patch; he lifted it up, the eye under it glared at Van. Van now knew Irvine was trying to remember who he was. "And you are?" Irvine glares at him, his face changed from a mean glare to a hatred smirk. "I thought I would never see you again. I guess I was wrong.Van Flyheight." Irvine laughs aloud, grinning at Van, who was now glaring at Irvine. "Where is she Irvine?!" "Oh, you mean my wife?" Irvine's face turned solemn, he let a tear fall down his cheek, he turns his face, to face Van, and he had a gleam in his eyes. "She isn't doing so good. She caught a desert virus." Van's face turned bright red and he screamed, "She what!? Why don't you do anything?!" Irvine's face turns to hatred, he glares at Van again. "Don't you think I already tried!? I can't do anything! This virus is a new one. They have yet to make fucking cure!" "I thought you wouldn't care about anyone but yourself Irvine." Van's voice dripped with jealousy and hurt. "What's the matter baby Van? Are you still angry about me and Fiona?" "I hate you Irvine. I have always hated you!" "Heh, I don't recall you hating me when I traveled with you." Irvine started to walk towards Van, still glaring at him. There was a sudden fit of coughing coming from the next room, then a yell for Irvine. "Irvine." "I'll be back for you. Right now I have to be with my wife." Irvine left to go to the room, Van heard a short conversation and his name was heard. Shortly after Irvine comes out looking as if he had been beaten. His eyes where very solemn, his arms held a weight. Van looked downward to see a small Fiona, sitting in a wheelchair. "Van. Its so nice to." Fiona stopped abruptly to cough, spitting up a small amount of blood. "Mother?" "I'm alright Lucas." The boy looked sadly down at the floor; Van watched this sad scene with hurt and still some rage. "Fiona..." Fiona smiled and held up a small handkerchief, it was covered in blood, from her coughing. Van sighed and tried to smile back, but he found no will to do so. "I wanted to see you again. I thought I would but not in this condition." Fiona started to cough again. She held her handkerchief to her mouth in order not to get any blood on anything. "I better go." Van sighed as he turned around, he had meant to kill Irvine when he saw him again, but when he saw Irvine's life, he just couldn't. "Van. I wanted to give you something that was yours." Fiona called out, holding something out to him. Van walks over to her, grabbing the item. It turned out to be a small box, Van looked up at Fiona's smiling face. He opens it, it was full of pictures, from throughout there travels. "Thanks." Van walks out of the door and towards his Lyger, laughing to himself. "Wait! Mister!" Van turns around and sees the little boy following him. "What do you want?" "I thought you needed a place to stay?" "Nah, I'm fine." "But." "Here. Take this." Van threw down a small stone at the boy's feet. "Wow. What is it?" "It's called Zoiduim. It helps Zoids revive. I found it when I traveled with your father." "Thank you mister. Um, will you ever return?" "No. I don't think so." Van sighed as he readied himself to jump in the cockpit. "Goodbye." Lucas turns around and walks back to his home, watching Van take off from the area. Irvine had taken Fiona back to the other room and stood beside his son. "Who was that man, daddy?" "He was an old friend." "Oh. is he still yours?" "No son. Not any more." "Why?" "Nothing son. It happened a long time ago. No reason to dwindle on old times." "Well, I think he's mine." Van had left that house not just because of being afraid of Fiona but of his feelings. He had felt like he was going to break down and cry right in front of them. "Zeke? Do you wanna join me?" "GR!" Zeke jumped into the Lyger, combining energy. "Ok." Van made the Lyger face north and headed off. "I hope Irvine and her have a happy life. But if she would have been with me. She wouldn't have caught that virus." Van sighed to himself as he drove the Lyger. A few minutes of silence passed when Zeke growled out. "GR!" "Not a zoid. Man. Alright, maybe a good fight will get my mind off of these matters." The Zoid that stood in front of them wasn't like any other, it was a strange Zoid to Van, but he felt no fear. "Ok! Hey, I challenge you to a fight!" There was no answer from the Zoid's pilot. "Hello!?" "What!?" "Huh. Ok, I challenge you to a fight!" "Hey aren't you that brat back at the town." "Don't tell me you're the guy." Van produces a huge sweat drop on the side of his face. "Heh, maybe." "God damn it. Ok, so fighting?" "Sure. But what is that hunk of junk you're piloting?" "It's called a Shield Lyger! What the hell is yours?" "A Saber Fang." "That sounds familiar." Van remembers deep into his past a young boy named Raven always after his ass. "Raven!" "You know him!?" "He always tried to kick my ass, I thought I destroyed that piece of shit that he piloted." "It's not a piece of shit. and I want to ask you something, do you know where he is?" "No, I haven't seen him in years. I thought he was killed." Van sighed. "He is my brother. I am trying to find him. If you see him." "Come on can we fight now?" Van screamed out, getting very tired of talking. "Sure kid, but don't count on winning." "Yeah right. I know all of that Zoids attacks. And from what it looks like you haven't done anything with it, so there are no new weapons on it. Old man, I have studied every Zoid and attack known to this planet of Zi. I know practically everything." "Ha! That doesn't mean I wont win brat." Van smirked at the cocky old man, laughing a little. He knew he'd win, he could see the whole Zoid from where he stood, from this point of view he could tell already what was the weak point of the Zoid. After the years of fighting and finally the reassemble wore out the legs, so the Zoid wont run very fast. Van readied himself for the attack, he would do the shield and flip him over, and it was all too easy he thought. "Ok. Go!" The man called out launching out ward to run into Van. "Ok, shield on!" Van opened his shield, letting forth a pinkish light around the face of the Lyger. "What the hell? No wonder they call it a shield Lyger." The man sighed. "GO ZEKE!" Van screamed out as he charged it forward, trying to crash into the Saber Fang. "Oh shit." "CHARGE!" Van crashed head first into the Saber Fang, tipping it over. "Damn it!" Van heard the man curse. "Ha old man! Now to finish him Zeke!" Van raised his paw and started to smash the Saber Fang's body. "Ok! Stop! I give!" Van stopped and opened the cockpit. "I won old man!" "Yeah I know." The man stepped out of the cockpit, but to Van's surprise it wasn't the old man he had held his gun to. It looked like an older Raven, but this guy was different. He had dark blue hair, the same marking as Raven but he was much taller and had actual muscle. "Who are you!" "Heh, I guess I was wrong about you Van. Don't you remember me?" Van looked up at him trying to decide if he had seen him before. "No. I don't." "Heh, I should have known it, you don't pay attention to your surroundings." "Just tell me who you are!" "I am Raven's brother. Endo." "Endo? You're the one I fought years ago. But how did you." "I have my ways. Now don't think this battle was fair, I knew about my legs. I just found this damn thing." Endo kicked it and jumped down towards the Lyger's feet. "Nice Zoid Van, I would have thought you would trade it in." "Never. This thing is like a part of me." Van sighed as he hopped down to face Endo. "Nice to see you again Van." "Yeah same here. I would have thought you left this place." "Nah, I was young then. I guess my plans failed." "Same here. I was wondering who you were. You have sure changed Endo." "So have you. You can actually think before you attack." "Hey. Come on, I wasn't that bad." "No, you weren't. But you have gotten a lot better." Endo sighed as he looked up at the Lyger. "What are you up to Van? I know you aren't just traveling for no reason." "I am after a person." "Who?" Endo looked into Van's eyes, seeing pain and despair. "They wiped out my colony. And my sister!" Van's eyes welled up with tears, trying to stop them he turned away from Endo. Endo grabbed his face and turned him around. "A man is never afraid to show his feelings Van." Endo whispered, staring down at Van. Van whimpered and started to cry again, this time not caring that Endo saw. He collapsed into Endo's chest, still crying; Endo wrapped his arms around his body, holding him. Van soon cried himself to sleep, still in Endo's arms. Endo laid him down on a blanket he had spread out, still holding him; he snuggled against him, listening to Van sniffle in his sleep.  
  
!!!!Authors note!!!!  
  
Ok here it is the um.. Third chap I think. Well I hope you like it! YAOI"S ROCK! 


	4. expressions

Endo wakes up in the middle of the night, he found himself still holding on to Van. "Van." Endo shakes him slightly, trying to wake the now snoring loudly and drooling Van. "Oh gross." Endo removes his shirt trying not to wake him up. Endo lets go of Van and rolls to the left, facing him. "Your beautiful." Endo sighs, as he looks at his face. Endo soon falls asleep, still facing Van and sighing. Van wakes up early seeing Endo facing him. "Endo? Are you awake?" Endo turns over and slowly gets up from the blanket. "Yeah. I am." Endo turns around and smiles at him; Van sees him without a shirt, he blushes slightly. "I better go Van." "Wait. Will you come with me?" Van blushes again, looking away from Endo. "You're inviting me?" "Yeah. If you want to. If your not busy.with something else." Van babbled continuously. "Van calm down. I'll go." "You will!" Van screamed out, then quieting down, a little embarrassed about his outburst, he said, "I think we should get going if we are going to make it to the next town by tonight." Endo smiles and nods, agreeing with him. "Since I have no Zoid." "You can always ride with me. The Shield Lyger is a two seater." Van motions towards his Zoid, smiling a little. "Ok then. Let me grab my shirt." Endo grabs it and wipes off the excess drool from Van. "Did I do that?" "Yeah." Endo sighed as he put it on, laughing from Van's expression. Van was gapping at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." "I think we better leave this place. The desert is a bad place to be in when the sun is up." Van jumps into the cockpit followed by Endo. Zeke growled with disproval. "Zeke, he's a friend." "GR!" "Zeke!" Zeke finally shut up and decided to listen to Van. "Ok, well, lets go!" Van pushed the Lyger forward. Endo was amazed at the power and speed of the Lyger. "Wow. I take what I said back, you are a very good pilot Van." Van nodded his head as he moved the Lyger onward. "Yep. I am very good at this. I have piloted this Lyger for years now." Van smiled, making Endo smile back. "What's the next town called?" "I think its called Geil..." "Oh, well how far?" "About a couple hundred miles. It will be about night fall when we make it to the town." Van sighed, it would be a long travel with his friend, and he hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid in front of Endo. They traveled all-day and part of the evening, entering the town at around seven p.m. "Damn am I tired." Van yawned as he hopped out of the Lyger, followed by Zeke and Endo. "Lets see. there is three Inn's for the taking. Choices." Van pondered on which Inn to choose. "How about that one?" Endo points to one and starts to walk toward it, being followed closely by Van. As they enter, the desk clerk smiles at them. "We have one room left with only one bed. If you don't mind sharing a bed, you can have it." Van blushed brightly, nodding a little. Endo sighed and nodded too, taking the key from the desk clerk. "Ok, your room is on the second floor, room thirteen." Endo led the way to their room. He opened the door and saw a quaint little room with only the essentials. Van immediately headed for the bed, not bothering to change into his pajamas. Van took the right side of their bed and fell instantly asleep. Endo couldn't help but smile. He changed into his pajamas and unpacked his toothbrush he had grabbed. He brushed his teeth and then turned off the lights and crawled into bed. *Endo's Dream* His lips are so soft. God, I love his lips. He started to kiss down my chest and down my abs. I knew what he was going to do and I got even harder at the thought. He finally arrived at his destination and slowly kissed and licked around the base causing me to gasp and moan at the sensations. I squirmed and grasped at the sheets as my pleasure increased. I was now moving involuntarily and began to push down on my lover's head. I bobbed my lover's head up and down and as I felt my climax approach, my unknown lover stopped. I gave a disgruntled cry of disapproval. Next thing I knew I was flipped on my stomach and heard a low, seductive, purr. I then felt something spread my cheeks apart and then something was thrust inside. But at this point I no longer cared. It felt so, right. It felt better than I would ever have guessed. Then the protruder pulled out a little and thrust back in. He repeated this process until I was close to releasing. Then he started to stroke my hardened cock in time with his thrusts. The intensity increased five fold at this act. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. Finally I let go of my control and released myself all over the bed. I heard a cry from my partner and felt him fill me. We both collapsed on the bed and I felt him pull out and roll to the side. Anxious to find out who my mysterious lover was, I quickly rolled over and looked at his face. I was shocked. But also turned on again. I began to rub over his chest. He obviously knew what I was thinking but must have been tired because he pushed my hands away. Instead, he moved his head down and began like he had before. But this time it felt so much better. I was more sensitive to his touch. As I was close to my climax, I grabbed the headboard and. *End Dream* Endo opened his eyes to only see the man of his dreams, literally. Somehow in the middle of the night, Van had been able to snuggle up against him, only to find there was something between them. He looked down to see that his hand had somehow gotten inside of his boxers and had begun to jerk himself off in is sleep. 'Is this really what I feel about him? Is this possible? Well obviously it is. I wonder if he even feels the same way? Does he even like guys?' Somewhere in the middle of his thoughts, Van had begun to stir. Van opened his eyes slowly and looked at the man lying before him. He pulled away slightly, for it seemed that he had snuggled against him in the middle of the night. He noticed that the boy's arm was out in front and looked down to where it led. It looked as though the boy had his hand in his boxers and a bulging erection in there for that matter. He smiled inwardly and hoped that it meant what he thought it meant. Van snuggled against Endo again, snapping the young man out of his thoughts and creating new ones. 'Oh shit! What am I going to do?! Okay, I'm gonna be fine. Just think about. Zoids! Yeah, Zoids. That's right. They have weapons and armor and Van sitting naked in the cockpit. No, NO, NO, NO!!!!! Not good, this is definitely not good. Okay, think about bed designs. They have patterns with circles and stuff. Yeah, and Van naked.NO! Dammit! What am I going to do if he notices my problem.' Van saw the distressed face of his companion and decided to snuggle even closer, lightly touching his erection to Endo's and slightly rubbing it. Endo's thoughts ended abruptly at this and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. 'Is Van doing this on purpose?' Was Endo's last thought before Van kissed him lightly on the lips. Van pulled away to look into Endo's eyes and felt his heart drop. He looked completely shocked. Van started to regret what he had done. (Van's POV) "I'm sorry, I just thou." But I was interrupted by Endo's forceful kiss. Endo was licking my lips as if asking for entrance and I parted my lips slightly. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and tasted every corner he could before he met my tongue. We began to massage each other's tongue until the need for air become greater than that of lust. We broke away both gasping for breath. I looked into Endo's eyes but they were not their usual clear red. They seemed clouded by something and I wanted to know what. But before I could follow my thought through, Endo had begun to take my shirt off. He sat me up and pulled it over my head before kissing me fiercely again. I gave into his kiss giving him free rain on my mouth. He laid me back down and started to kiss my jaw line and neck. I pulled away and he looked confused but I made myself clear when I took off his shirt and began to kiss his chest. I kissed my way down to his boxers that looked quite tight now and slowly peeled them off of his body. He gasped in surprise when I kissed and licked the top. I slowly ran my fingers up his length. I then lowered my head and began to lick all around his balls. I could see him squirm in anticipation. I chuckled lightly and again kissed the top of his erection. But instead of starting my tedious work there, I massaged his inner thighs with my hands, giving them special attention. "Jesus Van, just blow me already!" He was very ancy now and I thought I had tortured him long enough. I slowly took him in my mouth, swirling my tongue around him. He gasped and moaned as I began to suck on his cock lightly. I then bobbed up and down going farther down each time. Then I stopped half way down and waited for him to move or say something. When I heard his cry of disappointment, I began to suck harder than ever before. He cried out in pleasure and surprise when I did that. He was close to climaxing, I could tell. He was gripping the bed and his breathing was very uneven and harsh. Right before he came, I stopped. I wanted to get some too you know. I moved up and was face to face with him for a second before I closed my eyes during a kiss. Then he broke away and got up from the bed. "What are you doing? I'm sorry but I just didn't want you to get tired so fast." Endo got up to leave. I cried out, not wanting him to go. But he just put his hand inside of his bag and pulled something out and walked back over with it, a huge smile on his face. I looked at the object in his hand and smiled when I saw what it was. He kissed me again before turning me over. I spread my legs in agreement and felt his finger put something cold and smooth around my entrance. He circled it a few times causing my anticipation to grow. I waited what seemed like forever before he said, "Are you ready?" I could only nod my head in agreement. He plunged himself into me and I screamed in pleasure and pain. It was my first time so the skin had to adjust but he hit a certain spot that made me feel indescribable pleasure. He pulled out and thrust into once more. Again the mixture of pain and pleasure, more pleasure and less pain. Eventually there was no pain and I was in another place where the only thing you could feel was pleasure. And then he started to stroke my ignored erection. I was lost in ecstasy and soon came, screaming out Endo's name. I thought that Endo had come with me but I was wrong. As soon as I started to regain control of my body, Endo made me lose it once again. He started to thrust inside of me harder and faster than before, going deeper. I got hard again almost instantly at the pleasure he was providing and would have been shocked had I been paying that much attention. Endo was no longer stroking my erection. He was holding onto my hips making sure I didn't move, so powerful were his thrusts. I was once again lost in the sea of pleasure and hoped to never return. But somehow, Endo kept pushing me farther past my brink to somewhere new. I thought that I would die from all of the pleasure and would have been happy to go in such a way. But then I released and I heard my partner's cry signaling his release as well as mine. I was so exhausted that I couldn't move and I fell asleep as Endo pulled out of me and gathered me in his arms. (End of Van's POV)  
  
!!!!Authors Note!!!!  
  
Hoped you liked the Yaoi! Heheh GO YAOI'S!!! BWA HA HA HAH AH! I dedicate my love for Yaoi's to George! BILL LOVES YA GEORGE! BWA HA HA HA HA HA! 


	5. Tears

The next morning Van woke up feeling exhausted, looking over to his side he saw a naked Endo, smiling in his sleep. "Damn." Van leaned over and kissed Endo, waking him up. "Wake up sweet heart." "Van. I am tired. Let me go back to sleep." "No. We have to get going; besides I don't have money. How am I going to pay for last night?" Van whispered as he leaned down to Endo's face. "Maybe by another night." Endo sighed as he got up from the bed, grabbing his clothes and walking to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. Um. Want to join me?" "Sure. I do feel kind of. Sticky." Van said as he looked towards Endo. "Is that my fault?" "Depends on where I'm sticky." Van answered while smiling toward Endo. "Heh." Endo laughed gently, walking into the bathroom being closely followed by Van. "You in front or me?" "Whatever you chose Van." Endo whispered in his ear whilst rubbing his hand down to his manhood. Van shudders as he feels Endo reach it, stroking it, making it become hard. "Damn that was fast Van." Endo sighed as he got down on his knees. "Oh, god." Van gulped, as he knew what was going to happen. He spread his legs apart a little to get a better stance. He loved Endo, and he knew it. "Endo." Endo was now close to it, licking it gently, wrapping his hands around it. "Yes, Van?" "I-I." "You?" BOOM! Van jumps up, feet in the air. The rumble scared the shit out of Endo, making him fall on his back. "What the hell was that!?" "Whatever it was I am pissed at it!" "Why Van?" "It stopped me from getting a blow job." "Oh, Van. I can give you one later. But for now lets go check out what the hell did that." Endo gave Van's cock one last lick, and then got up to hurry to put on his clothes. "Endo?" Endo was scurrying around the room to finish dressing when he looked up. "Yeah Van." "I wanted to say something before. When I first met you." Van looked down a little embarrassed at what he was about to say. "Go on.." Endo stopped what he was doing and gave full attention to Van. "I-I. Damn it why is it so hard." "What is Van?" Endo purred lightly, coming closer to him. "Endo, when I first met you. I knew we'd be together. And I hoped that we would do this. And I wanted to say." Van looked down again; Endo's face softened, his eyes brightened and he sighed. "I'll finish the sentence Van. I love you." Van looked up into his lover's eyes, seeing lust and love. He smiled, going towards him, kissing him lightly on the mouth, forcing his tongue in, tasting and exploring. They were stopped suddenly by a forceful knock that rapped on their room's door. "Hey! Get out of there! If you are Zoid pilots." The rest was cut short by another loud explosion. Van grabbed his clothes and slipped them on hurriedly, followed by Endo. As they exit the door, the man who had yelled at them was now yelling at the next door, telling them the same thing. "We better get to our Zoids." Van walked by the clerk and tried to sneak by her, only to be stopped. "Excuse me sir." "I know. Here." Van held some money up but it was pushed away from the clerk. "It seems a lot of people were kept up late last night by screaming. So I owe you two apologies and you don't have to pay for the night." Van and Endo blushed brightly as she had mentioned the screaming. Van was the first to recuperate and nod his head in thanks. "Thank you. Yeah that screaming sure was loud last night. It sounded as if that person was having some fun." Van slyly looked back at Endo, who was giving him an evil glare. "What did I say." Van shrugged his shoulders, only to get dragged off by Endo to the Lyger. When they reached them, Van saw men crowded around them. The Lyger wasn't the only Zoid out there; there was at least five more, ranging from a Reddler to a Command Wolf. "Holy shit. Why are there so many Zoids out here?" Van wondered aloud. "Well, they are probable out here to do something about the loud booms." Endo sighed in shame. "Hey Endo be nice. Or I won't bend over no more." Van whispered in his ear, making Endo look at him in a shocked expression. "Van I can't believe you sometimes." Endo shook his head as they hopped into the backseat of the cockpit. "You know Endo. We should try in here sometimes." "GR!" Van jumped again, from Zeke's growl. He had forgotten that he had left Zeke in the Lyger. "Zeke? I'm sorry buddy, I guess I forgot about you." Zeke growled and jumped out of the Lyger. "Zeke! Come on bud don't do this now!" "GR! Gr gr gr gr!" "Fine. I will. I'm sorry buddy." Endo was watching Van and Zeke have their conversation; he in fact was quite shocked that Van could understand him. "What the hell? Van, you can understand that thing." "Endo your making things worse. Don't call Zeke a thing. Please call him Zeke. And yes I can. It seems that I have grown on him. But. ZEKE!" Zeke was walking away from the Lyger. "Zeke! Get your organoid ass over here!" "GR!" "God damn it. Fine. I'm sorry. and I will get you re oiled when we get to the next town." Van sighed as he sunk deeper in the Lyger's seat. "Gr?" "Yes Zeke. I promise. It must have slipped my mind." "Gr. gr." Zeke growled and jumped back into the Lyger, starting it up again. "God damn it. Zeke don't do that again." "GR!" "No is wasn't, I was thinking about my life. Jesus Zeke, your so self centered." Van sighed as he started off, following the other Zoids that had left to find the explosions. "Um Van?" "Yeah Endo." "I don't think Zeke likes me. If there's a problem. I can always find a zoid for myself." "No! I mean. No there isn't. He'll get used to it. It's just that Zeke is so used to having either myself or Fiona with me. No one else has been in this cockpit." "Gr. gr." "Oh yeah and prince Rudolph but that was just cause he was in danger." "You saved Prince Rudolph!?" Endo screamed out. "Yeah. but that's when he was just a boy. Have you seen him now? He has changed." "Yeah. He has." 'Van sure was a hero. Maybe that's why I was so attracted to him.' Endo thought to himself. "Ok, now where?" Van wondered aloud, waiting for an answer from another Zoid. "Hey kid!" A picture of a man about in his twenties popped up. He had blonde hair and had like a stripe of blue on his forehead. "What?" Van simply asked. "Are you going with us to check out those explosions?" "Yeah." "Well then hurry up. You're falling behind. We need your Lyger in front." He shut off the connection. Van looked up to see the guy's Zoid. He piloted a Reddler. "Ok Zeke. Do your thing!" Zeke charged up and sent the Lyger running forward as fast as the wind. Van passed up ten Zoids and slowed down in the front of them. "Ok now what smart ones?" "This is serious punk! Get with it or turn around!" A pilot yelled at him. "Fuck you!" Van yelled back, slightly angered at the guys remark. "We need to go to the cliffs, that's where they saw the Zoid." "Zoid?" Van wondered, and then he saw it. It was just like he remembered. "Oh shit. Endo." Van said, just as a particle beam shot passed them, taking out at least five of the Zoids. "I knew it!" Van charged forward, trying to keep away from the Zoid's beam the others behind him begun to retreat, leaving just him and the zoid. "Is that Raven!?" "Brother!?" Endo called out, trying to reach the pilot of the Zoid. There was no answer, so Endo shoved Van out of the front seat. He jumped in the pilot seat and moved the Lyger closer to the Zoid. "Brother, can you hear me!?" Endo switched his screen on so the pilot could see his face. "Endo? Why are you with the enemy!?" Ravens face pops up on the screen. "Raven. Van's not the enemy! Your fighting a war that ended years ago!" Endo called to him. Van saw tears well in Endo's eyes, sad tears with mystery. "Endo! What has he done with you!?" Endo made sure that the line was just between them and then he answered. "I love him! Leave Van out of this!" Raven's face turned into shock, and he lowered his head to hide his face. He looked up with a face of insanity. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Love?! What are you trying to say!? Your gay!?" "Yes brother." Endo whispered, while his face turned hard. "Heh. I knew you'd be the weak one of the family. How sad, I guess I have to kill you along with Van. We never finished our business!" "Endo, get out of the cockpit and run. I don't want you to get hurt." Van whispered as he glared at the picture. "No, you're going to get hurt. I don't want to lose you." "It will be alright. I have fought this ass before." "But he's my brother. I don't want him to get hurt either." Van glared into Endo's eyes, he saw the man he loved, but also saw the same face as his enemy. "He threatened to kill you and you ask my to spare him!?" "Van. I love both of you. And I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you." Endo sighed as he rubbed his hand down Van's cheek. "Endo. He has to die. If you don't like it then lump it." Van said hardly, he smacked Endo's hand away. Endo looks shocked as he felt a sudden drop of his heart at Van's sentence. He turned away and fell in the back seat, letting Van in the front. "Endo." Van felt sorry for what he said, and was about to apologize when Endo cut him short. "I am leaving Van. Let me out." Endo said, while tears formed in his eyes, he saw Van's jaw drop, his mouth parted slightly as he was about to protest, but he stopped himself and did as he was told. "I cant stand to see one of you die. Be careful." "Here." Van opened the cockpit and threw out a board for Endo. "Take care." Van whispered so that he was the only one to hear it. Endo leaps out and jumps on the board. "Goodbye Van. I." "Endo just go!" Van was upset now; Endo leaving was the hardest thing that ever happened to him. "I love you. Van" Endo takes off for the next town, leaving Van and Raven alone about to battle.  
  
A/n: Ok I got this finally up. Pain in that ass. well... here's the question for you, will Endo come back to Van, or will it be the end of their relationship? 


	6. Together

Van closed the cockpit and readied for the battle, Zeke growled continuously as Raven readied himself too. "Ok Raven! You've been asking for this for some time now! I am going to kill you once and for all!" Van yelled out as he lashed out with his Lyger. "Ha Van! You missed me!" Raven was above him, with his Genosaur, and collided with him, knocking Van over. "Damn! So Raven, how's life?" Van yelled out as he quickly jumped back up, slamming back into Raven, sending him flying. "Van, you have gotten better." "Well of course." Van answered as he dodged a beam. "You have gotten slower Raven, where's your organoid?" "He's around." Raven laughed at him as he rammed into Van's Lyger. Van laughed again, a little uneasily at Raven's answer. He remembered how tuff he was when he had Shadow in the Zoid. Van got up and ran to the side of Raven, locking him on target with his missiles. "Ok, eat this Raven!" Raven looked up to see hundreds of missiles flying toward him. He tried to dodge all of them but got caught by a few. "You're going to get it punk!" Raven yelled out as he pulled up on his Zoid, making it jump up. "Ok, lets unleash the ultimate weapon." Van whispered to himself as he pushed a red button in front of him. The side of the Lyger starts to change, shifting a little to the back and a little upwards. A shining blade jets outward, attaching to the side, followed by another, sending a wave of clanks and bangs in the ears of the two pilots. "What the hell are you doing?!" Van smirked at Raven and pulled on the two pulleys in front of him, sending the Lyger forward, and with a new weapon. As the Lyger neared the Genosaur, two long blades shot out from the side of the Lyger. "Shit!" Was the last thing Raven said before getting his Zoid sliced in half from the blades. From afar, stood Endo watching the battle from a cliff. He clutched at his heart as he saw the blades run across Raven's Genosaur. "Brother." He whispered to himself. The words drifted into the winds, to be lost forever. "Van, I hope you come back to me. And you brother. You too." Van had finally done it; he had defeated Raven in combat. Van saw before him a completely destroyed Zoid. "I will. finish.this. once. and... for. all." Van panted out, a flood of pain washing over him. He looked down to see him gushing with blood. His hands full of it. He looked over to see a piece of Raven's Genosaur that he had cut off, lodged itself in the side of the cockpit. "Raven, you bastard. You always want to get the last hit." Van stumbled out of the cockpit, he sees Raven lying on the ground, blood covering him from head to toe. "Spare. Me." He heard Raven gasp out, his voice was raspy, it called for the reaper to pick his soul. "I. won't. Raven." Van pulled out his handgun and aimed it at Raven's face; he smirked a little and felt his finger rest on the trigger. "Do. it. then. Van. I have. no regret. I finally. have been. defeated by. an honorable. opponent." "Answer me one thing Raven. Did you kill my sister?" "I. I did. I wanted to find you. And destroy you." Raven wheezed out as he started to laugh evilly, causing Van to grit his teeth. "And, its. seems that. I have.destroyed.half of. you." Van had dreamt about this time for a long time, he slipped his finger down and pulled the trigger, hearing the bullet shoot out he knew his journey was over. On impact of the bullet, Raven's head had been blown into pieces; brain matter was on the ground, and on Van. He smiled, and fell to the ground from loss of blood. As it pooled around him, he felt a sudden warm presence around him, he let it pick him up and he soon closed his eyes. Van was in and out of conscience for long periods of time. When he would open his eyes, he would only see darkness, no light would enter where he was. He couldn't talk, but when he was somewhat awake he would moan and scream out like a caged animal. Soon, he was able to stay awake. One morning he woke up to see a bowl of stew beside him, he smiled slightly and tried to get up. Slowly, he made his way so his back was resting against the headboard of the bed. As he reached for the bowl, his hand trembled like an old man's; he was very weak. He sighed and found his throat dry and cracked; he swallowed and tried to speak. "H-hello?" Van cleared his throat and tried again. "Anyone here?" Van's voice sounded strange to him, it was a man's voice now; he had grown up. Van gave up and decided to go back to sleep, he would be haunted by his dreams that night. *Dream* Van was walking down a sandy path, the one he had seen every time he was sent to go get water. His sister had sent him there; they needed to drink. He was sweating very badly and decided to take a break. Wiping his forehead with his sleeve he sighed and looked down at his water bucket. He knew he shouldn't drink the water, but he was so thirsty, just one drink wouldn't hurt. He held up the bucket and took a sip. He dropped the bucket instantly; spitting the water out of his mouth he saw the bucket was full of blood. He looked over to the side of the cliff seeing his colony getting blown up, his friends burning and crying out in agony. He screamed out, and saw his sister get shoot with a missile sent straight to his house. He tried to run, but was stuck to the ground. He looked down at the ground, and saw all of his dead friends holding on to his legs. Throwing up at the smell he tried to get away, but was knocked over by an arm of a colonist. He was screaming with a gaping mouth, full of blood and metal. He ran until he fell of the cliff, getting caught by the zoid. It was Raven; he had killed his friends, and sister, and now he was going to do away with him. *End of dream* Van jumped up from fright, screaming. He was gasping for air and clung to a soft cloth in front of him. He tried to focus on the item he held in a death grip, but his eyes refused to do so. He started to cry again, burying his face in the cloth, feeling a warmth wrap around him, he felt warm breath hit him. He looked up seeing a pale face. "A man is never afraid to show his feelings Van." Van knew from then on, that his savoir was also his lover, Endo. "Endo." "Van. I saw you. Your journey has come to an end." "I know." "What are you to do?" Van had stopped crying and was pulling Endo closer to him. "You mean what are we going to do?" Van pulled his face closer to Endo, sliding his lips over Endo's softly, licking the lower lip. Endo sighed, wrapping his arms around him, making the kiss more passionate. "We will find a home. and be together from now on." Endo sighed as he laid Van on his back, lying next to him, holding on to his body, from then on, he knew they would be together for as long as they both lived.  
  
  
  
A/n: Ok ok. I admit, sloppy ending but I thought it a bit romantic. Eh, ok I will be starting on the second one to this soon, but I need help. Anyone good at writing Yaoi's, could you give me some good idea's for the next one!!!!!!!! Please review. 


End file.
